As computer software and hardware have become more powerful and advanced, media environments, such as video game environments, have become richer and more realistic. Graphics, movement of characters and avatars, and the interaction of various visual elements have all become increasingly realistic. Despite the advances in other aspects of media environments, however, providing realistic sound remains extremely difficult and computationally complex. Conventional approaches to simulating realistic sound are also typically too computationally intense to adapt quickly to changes in the media environment.